finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Concluded
Episode Concluded is an end result that can be achieved for certain areas of Final Fantasy X-2 during Chapter 5. This result indicates that the events for the area have come to a conclusion, but were not completed to the fullest possible level, which would have resulted in Episode Complete. If a player receives this result for an area, they may not receive certain special items or Garment Grids that can only be received by obtaining Episode Complete. In general, Episode Concluded is something most players would likely avoid. Dedicated players, however, might wish to explore it, as it sometimes offers alternate scenes and additional dialogue that sheds new light on various characters. For example, pinning the blame on either Rin or Prophet for the Mi'ihen Highroad Mystery will result in Episode Concluded, pinning Rin is the only way to obtain Gippal's Sphere (pinning Prophet does not grant the player any special item, but does result in a highly amusing scene). Episode Concluded cannot be obtained in Mushroom Rock Road, Djose Temple, Calm Lands, Thunder Plains, or Bikanel Desert; these areas will always end with an Episode Complete. Episode Concluded results Besaid Island Lulu and Wakka's baby is born and revealed to be a boy, but Wakka hasn't decided on a name for him yet. Meanwhile, Beclem was called back to the Youth League headquarters, and left the island before Wakka had a chance to patch things up with him. Kilika Island In the woods, a crowd of people try to reach their families located at the temple, but are blocked by guards. With Yuna's orders, they allow them to finally pass through, allowing them to reunite with their loved ones. Barthello joins the scene, looking for Dona, but learns she is nowhere in sight. Back at Kilika port, he sits in front of Dona's house, hoping for her forgiveness. Luca Yuna whistles over a ledge and quietly reminisces over cherished memories. Shortly after, she spots a moogle floating beside her that only she is able to see. It flees the scene, and instead of chasing after it, Yuna approaches Rikku and Paine, who are at this point convinced Yuna is in need of a break. Blitzball season couldn't have come at a better time. Mi'ihen Highroad There are three possible scenarios here that will result in an Episode Concluded, all of which involve incorrectly solving the mystery about why the Highroad's machina are going haywire. Notably, the player will receive the Key Item Gippal's Sphere, which cannot otherwise be obtained, if they manage to name Rin as the culprit. Moonflow Tobli becomes successful after supporting the concert with Yuna, but when he puts on his show something seems to be missing. Guadosalam The streets of Guadosalam are quiet, with not a Guado in sight. Leblanc is absent as well, and her goons await their boss' arrival. Macalania Woods The woods are dying, and so are the Guado. An unnamed woman found at Macalania's spring ponders the Guado's fate: Bevelle With Baralai still missing, New Yevon is desperate to keep their numbers high. They've invited Youth League supporters, Maroda and members of the Kinderguardians, to their headquarters in order to avoid Bevelle being left defenseless. Mt. Gagazet Zanarkand Ruins Yuna failed to chase the tourists away, so more and more people are gathering at the once hallowed ground. Trivia *The Mascot dressphere will not be given to the player if any area ends with an Episode Concluded. In the International and HD Remaster versions, however, it is still possible to obtain one in the current playthrough by winning the Youth League Tournament. *If the Moonflow mission in Chapter 1 is not completed, Tobli shows up on the Celsius in Chapter 2. The player may then push him into the elevator to earn the accessory Enterprise, which grants its wearer the Break HP Limit auto-ability. *If the player earns the Episode Complete for the Moonflow, yet allows Garik to slaughter the Guado, the player can obtain the rare and valuable Key to Success accessory, which provides double experience, gil, recovery potency, AP, as well as 100 Luck. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy X-2